Daddy's Girl
by Arianna Lee
Summary: *CHARACTER DEATH* Elysia isn't so much of Daddy's Little Girl anymore, so what happens when something tragic happens? Will sin take her over? *Some Curse Words. Oneshot*


**A/N: I was bored, didn't know what to do so I made this. **

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IN ANYWAY WHATSOEVER!_

Elycia is a teenager, will she be the dream of her fathers or a complete nightmarish disaster?

"Elysia, school is starting in an hour, honey! Hurry up!" Gracia called up the stairs to her sixteen year old daughter. It'd been years since Hughes had died, and Gracia was tight on money, tight on food and definetely strict with Elysia.

"I'm coming, mom.." Elysia mumbled, walking down the stairs. Her hair was black now, it'd changed naturally as she grew older, and she'd brushed it out and chopped it all by herself to make it sort of poofy on top and straight on bottom. She wore heavy, black eyeliner around her eyes like a racoon, making her green eyes look even brighter than before. She wore tight black jeans that Edward had given her when he grew out of them, combat boots and a white tank-top.

"Elysia, you can't seriously want to go to school like that." Gracia mumbled as her daughter walked in the kitchen and hopped up on the counter to grab a piece of toast. Her daughter had changed so much! All Gracia had done was let her go to one small party when she turned fifteen, and her whole world flipped over.

"Why not?" Elysia replied, fumbling with the septum ring she'd gotten with her friend Larry a few months ago. "I think I look perfectly fine, don't you, mom?" She hopped off the counter and sauntered to the back door.

"Elysia, go upstairs now and change!" Gracia yelled, getting tense.

Elysia slammed the door shut behind her, starting on her way to school and completely ignoring her mother like she always did.

------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, what an idiot." I told Larry at lunch. "She won't shut the hell up. It's always 'Dad wouldn't have wanted you to do this, Elly.' 'Dad, wouldn't have wanted you to do that, Elly.' Well dad's not here!"

Larry frowned at me. "Well, L, it can't always be the way you want it to be." He was always the peacemaker, but he was really pissing me off.

"Who's side are you on?" I asked, standing up and snatching my backpack from the floor. "I mean, she's still fucking grieving over him! He's dead! He isn't coming back, ever!"

Larry watched me stomp out of the lunchroom and put his head down on the table. "Poor L."

-----------------------------------------------------

I lay down on my bed staring at the roof. No one but daddy had ever been in my room, and he'd stuck a whole bunch of baby pictures and pictures of him up on my roof with little notes on them. It seemed to me he was trying to tell me something, but I would have never guessed it.

***

_Bang! _I jolted up in bed, listening to the rustling around and the click of my mothers bedroom door down the hallway. I heard the footsteps slipping down the stairs and then a loud _crack!_ That sounded like a gunshot.

I hopped out of bed and dashed down the stairs, stopping on the fifth one down from the top. Already, I could see my mother laying there on the last two steps, blood spilling all over the white carpeting daddy had picked out after hours of looking.

Her mouth was a bit open, her eyes just staring blankely upwords towards me. I knew what daddy was trying to say.

_Always be your best! _ He'd written. _Don't let mommy down. Take care of her. Don't let anything happen. I love you so much. No matter what happens. _

I knew. He knew she'd die.

I slid the rest of the way down the handrail so that I wouldn't touch my mother, and watched the two theives rushing out the door with bags of stuff in their hands. Daddy's stuff.

"Hey!" I screamed. "Come back!" Tears blurred my vision and I fell to my knees. "Please...."

No one came. But about forty-five minutes later I heard a few people outside. Everything was a blur. They came in, took my mother from me, and left me there with Edward, crying into his shoulder. I always wanted to be daddy's little girl. I really did.

-------------------------------------------------------

The very next day I chopped my hair into a more even cut, about to my chin and I wiped away the makeup that I had smudged around my eyes, and dressed in the normal clothes I'd gotten for Christmas all those years before. A white shirt and blue mini-skirt with my beloved combat boots. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a razor blade off of the countertop, sitting down next to the tub and leaning against it. I just wanted my daddy back.

The next thing I knew, the hospital had me sitting in the ER, stitches on my wrists that weren't stopping the blood. And slowly, everything went out of view. "I'm coming daddy." I whispered. "I want to be your little daddy's girl."

**A/N: Um, yeah....haha....I dunno what I was thinking. Before you ask, yes, I'm Christian, but these are fake characters so it's fine to kill them off. I apologize for the character death. :3 **


End file.
